Captain Ghost
The is Kamen Rider Ghost's personal vehicle, resembling a pirate galleon with red eyes and a mouth on its hull, as well as reptilian legs coming out of its sides. It is summoned by Yurusen on Ghost's behalf. If the Captain Ghost combines with the Machine Ghostriker, they can transform into the Iguana Ghostriker. History Captain Ghost first appears to save Akari from a fatal fall after she gets kidnapped by the Giant Denki Ganma. Yurusen tells Ghost to link up his Machine Ghostriker with the Captain Ghost, forming the Iguana Ghostriker for the first time, allowing him to engage the Giant Denki Ganma and interrupt its opening of the Ganma Hole. Ghost then has the Iguana Ghostriker fight the Ganma as he neutralizes the Ganma Hole with his Oomedama attack. Soon enough, the Denki Ganma is defeated by the Iguana Ghostriker, reducing it back to its humanoid form as the Edison Parka Ghost is released. Captain Ghost then proceeds to seperate and take its leave with Yurusen, leaving Ghost to finish off the Denki Ganma. Yurusen again summons Captain Ghost so Ghost can form Iguana Ghostriker in order to engage the Insect Ganma after it became giant. With the Iguana Ghostriker ensaring the Ganma with its tongue, Ghost soon enough defeats it with his Omega Drive (Ore). The Iguana Ghoststriker was summoned by Ghost and combined with Kamen Rider Drive's Ride Booster Set during their battle against the Renaissance Gamma, with the two Riders using the formation to outmaneuver the behemoth before destroying it with their respective Rider Slash attacks. Ghost enlists Captain Ghost's services when he and Specter are facing a trio of Gundari on their respective bikes. Forming the Iguana Ghostriker, Ghost engages a Gundari only to be knocked off and taken by another one. The Iguana Ghostriker eventually manages to destroy its Gundari on its own as Specter and Ghost manage to defeat the remaining Gundari with their Omega Drives as well. When the Planet Ganma takes off into space, Yurusen summons Captain Ghost which takes Ghost Ryoma Damashii out of Earth's atmosphere, allowing him to catch up with and destroy the Planet Ganma. Ghost (Toucon Boost Damashii) later asks Yurusen for Captain Ghost when Jabel fuses with a Gundari. However, Yurusen is swatted away by Jabel, leaving Specter to deal with him as Houdini Damashii. Yurusen had Captain Ghost take Takeru's friends off the Island of Eyecons before it dissolved. Attributes Despite the presence of legs protruding from it, the Captain Ghost is able to fly much like a phantom ship. When combining into the Iguana Ghostriker, the Captain Ghost makes up the majority of the formation, where the hull opens up and becomes the iguana portion, while the Ghostriker forms the spine of the formation. Notes *This ship shares the exact same name as a from Shotaro Ishinomori's second and last Super Sentai series, . *Its motif is similiar to the from as both mecha are ghost ship-themed and has horn, mouth and tail. Appearances * Kamen Rider Ghost **Episode 2: Blitz! Inventor King! **Episode 7: Fast Shooting! Legendary Gunman! **Episode 8: Activate! Another Monolith! **Episode 11: Magnificent! The Mysterious Eye! **Episode 14: Superb View! The Earth's Dawn! **Episode 15: Anguish! The Stubborn Escape King! * Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Ghost & Drive: Super Movie War Genesis *''Kamen Rider Ghost the Movie: The 100 Eyecons and Ghost's Fateful Moment'' * Kamen Rider Zi-O **Episode 4: No Continue 2016 **Epsiode 14: GO! GO! Ghost 2015 **Episode 16: Forever King 2018 References Category:Mecha Category:Arsenal (Ghost)